1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having a retaining spacer for preventing wires extending therefrom from occupying too much space on a PCB.
2. The Prior Art
A modular jack is a commonly used electrical connector in telecommunication devices. The jack is mounted onto a PCB and wires extending therefrom into an interior of the device occupy a significant amount of space on the PCB. As the trend of the electronics industry continues toward miniaturization, space on the PCB must be effectively conserved. Hence, an improved modular jack which promotes conservation of space is requisite.